El informático que planeó destruir Londres
by VnikLord
Summary: Comenzó a aparecer por Sant Bart como parte del plan, con unos simples vaquero, con sus simples camisetas y su amplia sonrisa. Alguien sencillo y con una vida sencilla. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street".


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro**. Es puro entretenimiento.**

**N/A:** Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jim Moriarty" del foro "221B Baker Street".

**oOo**

**El informático que planeó destruir Londres**

Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le fallara, de que sus planes no llegaran a dar el fruto deseado, sólo porque esa persona se inmiscuía en ellos. No era lo habitual, su vida era ser el cerebro de todo, quien chasquea los dedos y todo el mundo moría; no le gustaba mancharse las manos en ningún sentido. Pero esta vez era distinto, Sherlock era demasiada tentación para él, alguien casi a su altura, alguien con quien sería terriblemente divertido jugar. Esta vez él formaría parte del plan.

Habían pasado meses desde que sus hombres le informaron de la muerte del taxista, del fallo operativo más frustrante y a la par excitante que había sufrido en su vida. Ese que le había llevado meses de observar, planear y gemir pensando en todo lo que le haría a él y a todo el mundo a su alrededor, lo destruiría poco a poco.

Conseguir una identidad falsa, una profesión, un pasado, era tan sumamente sencillo para él, lo que no podía conseguir era una amistad de la nada, alguien que los presentara. Por eso mucho antes de comenzar el juego, comenzó a aparecer por Sant Bart, con unos simples vaquero, sus simples camisetas y su amplia sonrisa. Alguien sencillo, con una vida sencilla, alguien que no levantaría la más mínima sospecha.

oOo

Molly había tardado demasiado en la cafetería, tan difícil no era elegir entre pastel de carne y la pasta carbonara pero a veces era incapaz de tomar las decisiones más sencillas. Y al parecer no tomó ninguna decisión porque acabó con ambos en su bandeja, una botella de agua y una manzana. Tanto había tardado que tuvo que llevarse la comida a la morgue, cualquiera se habría asqueado de semejante acción ¿Quién podría sentarse a comer entre muertos? Sólo ella.

Caminaba con cierto aire de felicidad canturreando y con esa ligera sonrisa en la cara, siempre con la bata más blanca del hospital bien planchada, mostrando la gran profesional que era. Hoy se sentía bien, había pintado sus labios de un color carmín suave y su pelo lo recogió en un lateral con una coleta baja, cuando lo hacía así se sentía toda una amazona y aquello le hacía sonreír más. Con su bandeja en las manos tuvo que abrir las puertas abatible con la espalda y se dirigió sin mirar a su alrededor a la cámara frigorífica, abrió como pudo la número siete, extendió la camilla de su interior y puso su bandeja de comida encima. No le quedaba sitio en su mesa y las mesas de autopsias estaban digamos ocupadas. Así que aquello le serviría de mesa para comer. Canturreando abrió su bandeja y extendió en un lateral las servilletas, puso en ella los cubiertos y relleno su vaso de agua. Pero necesitaba algo para sentarse así que se giró en búsqueda de su silla giratoria.

—Aaaaaaaaa!— Dios esperaba cualquier cosa menos ver a alguien mirándola fijamente, por favor por un momento pensó que era el señor Tomas que se había levantado de la mesa, con el torso abierto, y querría comerse su cerebro. Aquella visión la hizo estremecerse, y es que su imaginación era tremenda. No pudo evitar taparse los ojos, si hubiera tenido una manta se habría metido debajo. —Dios, dios, dios, dios…— ella daba saltitos nerviosa mientras del otro lado de la morgue solo se oía una risa primero floja, pero que fue ganando potencia conforme la joven daba saltitos y se tapa la cara. Lo que la hizo parar, abrir ligeramente sus dedos y mirar entre ellos y lo vio. Era un joven moreno, con camiseta blanca y una gran sonrisa, que no podía parar de reírse escandalosamente— yo… —comenzó a decir mientras notaba el rubor volver a su cara y comenzó a reírse ella también— ¡Me asustaste!

—Lo siento… de verdad... —apenas lo entendía con las risas que le hacían sujetarse su estómago— Yo… ¡Ay! Perdóname, debí decirte algo cuando entraste pero me sorprendiste tanto, que me quedé alucinado— le dedicó una mirada que la puso realmente nerviosa, pero el joven se levantó y se acercó a ella extendiendo su mano— Soy Jim… ¡El informático!

— ¡Molly Hooper!—le apretó la mano con suavidad— ¿Te sorprendí?

—Bueno… tienes que admitir que abrir una camilla de la cámara frigorífica y usarla para comer…—meneaba la cabeza a los lados mientras la miraba sonriente— no es lo más normal del mundo —los ojos le brillaban mirándola— Fue extraño, pero me gusto.

— ¡No soy una tarada ni nada de eso! Solo que los muertos no me asustan…

— ¡Oh si! Eso pareció hace un segundo cuando creíste que yo era uno…—Molly le dio un manotazo en el brazo y sonrió ruborizada.

— ¡No sólo eras un muerto, eras uno que quería comerse mi cerebro!— le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil— Y hablando de comida… ¿Has comido? Porque creo que tengo suficiente para ambos...

— ¡Uhm! ¿Comer en la camilla de una cámara frigorífica? Definitivamente algo que jamás había hecho antes en una cita— Molly se tensó inmediatamente pero no borró la sonrisa de su cara— Será un placer Molly Hooper…

oOo

Molly Hooper le había gustado de una manera extraña ¿cómo alguien tan simple le había sorprendido tanto? Realmente había disfrutado de su compañía, tanto que la invitó a comer un par de veces mientras planeaba como acercase a Sherlock.

Molly entró al pequeño apartamento de Jim, no era gran cosa, pero claro el sueldo de informático no podía ser gran cosa. Paseó por el comedor mirándolo todo, realmente no había gran cosa algunos libros de informática, algo de música y una guitarra española en un rincón. Se lo imaginó tocándola y una risita se le escapó, aquello podía ser interesante. Paseó los dedos por la mesa llena de papeles, uno le llamó especialmente la atención y lo cogió extrañada. Era una extraña lista, de donde colocar bombas de manera estratégica en el centro de Londres, en un colegio, en un bloque de edificios… En ese momento Jim entró al salón con sólo su pantalón puesto, secándose el pelo con una toalla y a Molly se le cayó el papel al suelo.

—Hola Molly, enseguida estoy.

— ¡Oh! No… ¡No te preocupes Jim!—Molly miraba el papel que le había caído de las manos visiblemente tensa; Jim se agacho y se lo devolvió en las manos.

—Veo que has descubierto mi plan para hacer explotar Londres doctora Hooper— entrecerró sus ojos y la miró serio, antes de estallar en risas— ¡Es para un juego informático! ¿No pensarás en serio que voy por ahí planeando hacer explotar sitios, no?— continuaba riéndose, mientras se dirigía a su habitación a terminar de vestirse.

—No ¡claro que no!—una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, sin apenas fuerza.

oOo

El juego ya había comenzado cuando la ocasión simplemente se presentó, vio a Molly pasar rápidamente por el pasillo dirigiéndose a un laboratorio y la siguió. Al entrar lo vio por primera vez cara a cara, tan cerca y tan especial. Mirando el regalito que le había dejado en el 221C, podía ver los engranajes de su cerebro girar y no puede negar que se sintió realmente ansioso, totalmente excitado y lo miró con deseo. Y por supuesto lo notó enseguida, notó que lo deseaba, solo que lo que él deseaba era destrozarlo, desollarlo, quemarlo, deseaba oírlo suplicar…

Una vez fuera, vio salir a Molly totalmente enojada con él. La vio dirigirse rápidamente hacia la morgue, la siguió y entró tras de ella. Molly permanecía frente a la cámara frigorífica, apretando sus puños con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados. Jim se acercó despacio a ella por la espalda y le acarició por los hombros, ese había sido un contacto habitual entre ellos, así que lo reconoció enseguida, se giró y lo abrazo ¡Un abrazo de verdad a él! Con cariño lo devolvió. Acunó su cara con la manos, para que lo mirara a los ojos y vio dolor en ellos, quiso matarlo por como la trataba a ella. Y no tenía preparado aquello, no entraba en sus planes pero no pudo evitarlo; poco a poco descendió su rostro y unió sus labios en un beso dulce y suave, tan dulce y suave como Molly, uno que dice te quiero pero me voy, uno que dice lo mucho que echare de menos tu sonrisa, uno cargado de adiós. Y acto seguido abandonó la morgue, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a ella, la dulce Molly, jamás la dañaría, jamás la incluiría en uno de sus planes de destrucción…

oOo

**N/A:**** ¡ ! ¡ **Hola**! ¡!** (n.n) Esta es mi segunda aportación al reto.

Alguien me dijo que le encantaban mis chorradas, así que le voy a dar muchas, para que así me quiera más… :3

Espero les haya gustado, yo lo hice con cariño (*.*)/

Y que la gente considere que hoy he tenido más ganas de escribir, que piensen que en ocasiones no es el hecho de tener o no ganas de escribir, no es el tener o no ideas, sino que es la vida la que no te da un respiro para hacerlo. Un beso Set-Chan espero que no estés aburrida.

Adoro escribir en serio, creo que es uno de los momentos del día o la semana que más disfruto, lo adoro.

Un beso a todo el mundo, os amo.

Besos Lord.


End file.
